1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a locking mechanism for locking a connector to a device.
2. Description of Related Art
A peripheral device may be connected to an information handling device through a cable, which is associated with an connector coupled to the information handling device. However, the connector tends to be disengaged from the information handling device and accidentally interrupts the connection between the peripheral device and the information handling device. Therefore there is a risk of data losing, or even damaging the peripheral device and the information handling device.